A user equipment provides a user interface having a background image. The user equipment displays icons or key menus on the background image of the user interface. Most of time, the background image is the first thing a user sees whenever the user tries to use the user equipment. Since a still image has been used as the background image, the background image has not been used to provide any useful information to users.
Lately, an active background has been introduced. The active background may also be referred to as a live background, an active wallpaper, and/or a live wallpaper. In general, the active background may be a type of application that functions as a background image of a user interface and interacts with the user in response to a user action. However, the active background does not quickly and conveniently provide information that a user is interested about.